Messagerie Instantanée
by marieMTL14
Summary: TRADUCTION .: Quels genres de discutions peuvent avoir entre eux Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme et Jacob? Qu'auront-ils inventés encore? Original: Funsizedevil,english.
1. Screen Names

**Messagerie instantanée**

Cette fois-ci, je vous présente une traduction de funsizedevil. Le titre original, Instant Messaging, démontre clairement que la langue originale est l'anglais. Afin de préserver un peu de l'originalité de la version officielle, je garderai tout au long de la traduction les mêmes ScreenNames (Noms d'écran ou NickNames MSN). Alors ci-dessous je fournirai les traductions de ces noms.

Screen Names:

**Edward** – stupidshinyvolvoowner – Stupide conducteur de Volvo brillante.

**Bella** – Bells – Pas de traduction.

**Jasper** – EmoMan – Pas de traduction.

**Alice** – SisterPsychic – Sœur Médium.

**Emmett **- Bear_Hug – Ours_Calin

**Rosalie** – sexxymamma – Vous comprenez sans doute la signification.

**Carlisle** – DrMcSparkley – Pas de traduction.

**Esme** – mammaduck – Maman canard. (Dans le sens de la mère canne que tous les cannetons suivent.)

**Jacob** – bigbadwolf – Gros Méchant Loup.


	2. Dépendence d'Alice au shopping

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

_________________________________________________

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

_________________________________________________

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic:** JAZZY!!!!

**EmoMan:** Oui, mon cœur?

**SisterPsychic:** Je veux magasiner!

**EmoMan:** Tu n'as pas acheter 5 nouveaux ensembles comme… hier?

**SisterPsychic:** Et tu veux dire?....

**EmoMan:** Tu n'as pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements!

**SisterPsychic:** Peut être que non… Mais Bella oui!

**EmoMan:** Tu ne vas pas aller magasiner aujourd'hui!

**SisterPsychic:** Ooh! Edward va se connecter dans 5…4…3…2…1….

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se connecter.**

**EmoMan:** Tu es bonne.

**SisterPsychic:** Je sais!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Salut Jazz! Salut Alice!

**SisterPsychic:** Eddie! Peux-tu S'IL TE PLAIT dire à Jasper que je DOIS aller acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour Bella?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Juste parce que tu m'as appelé Eddie je vais dire non.

**EmoMan:** Merci

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Pas de problème, bro! (NdT : Bro est le diminutif de Brother, qui signifie frère. Mais puisque le mot en français n'as pas de diminutif, je l'ai laissé en anglais.)

**SisterPsychic:** Vous m'emmerdez, les gars…

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Sais-tu s'il y a des chances que Bella se connecte bientôt, Alice?

**SisterPsychic:** Juste parce que tu as pris le parti de Jasper, je ne te répondrai pas!

**EmoMan:** He he!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Ferme-la!

**SisterPsychic:** Ew! Qui a invité le loup?

**EmoMan:** Quoi?

**bigbadwolf vient de se connecter.**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Oh!

**bigbadwolf:** Hey guys! (Guys veut dire mecs. Mais pour l'esthétique de la chose, je vais laisser guys.)

**EmoMan:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jacob?

**bigbadwolf:** Je m'emmerdais.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Eh bien boo hoo!

**bigbadwolf:** Allez! On est amis, non?

**SisterPsychic:** Sure…

**bigbadwolf:** "Ew! Qui a invité la petite?"

**SisterPsychic:** = P

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Vraiment mature Alice!

**EmoMan:** Ne le prends pas personnel, Jacob. Elle me tire toujours la langue comme ça.

**bigbadwolf:** *touché*

**SisterPsychic:** Peu importe! Je suis tannée. Je vais prendre toutes tes cartes de crédit, Jasper, et je vais au centre d'achat!

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter.**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Tu ne devrais pas l'arrêter, Jasper?

**EmoMan:** Nah, elle prend délibérément toutes mes cartes de crédit au moins une fois par semaine. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait dépasser les limites. Mon compte de banque est presque sans fond.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Vrai.

**bigbadwolf:** Je me sens désolé pour toi, mec.

**EmoMan:** C'est juste Alice. On s'habitue à elle.

**Bells vient de se connecter.**

**Bells:** Edward! Jacob! Jasper!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Bonjour mon amour!

**bigbadwolf:** Hey Bells!

**EmoMan:** Salut Bella!

**Bells:** Comment allez vous les gars?

**EmoMan:** Bien

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Distrait… Je crois qu'Alice va te kidnapper pour t'amener magasiner!

**bigbadwolf:** Tu l'as vraiment lu dans ses pensées?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Oui

**Bells:** Merde!

**EmoMan:** Oh ce n'est pas si mal!

**Bells:** Facile à dire pour toi! Tu as eu des décennies pour t'habituer à ça!

**EmoMan:** *Touché*

**Bells:** Je peux aller me cacher ou quelque chose?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Se cacher d'une voyante est inutile, tu n'y as pas pensé?

**Bells:** Tu as raison

**bigbadwolf:** Peut être que tu peux lui faire semblant d'être au boulot

**Bells:** Je viens juste de terminer ma journée et elle le sait surement.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Vraiment? Comment c'était

**Bells:** Bien, je crois. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Au moins j'ai gagné de l'argent.

**bigbadwolf:** Ouais, je sais ce que c'est.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: **Tu sais que tu PEUX avoir une superbe voiture et tout ce que tu veux gratuitement…

**Bells:** Tu sais que je déteste quand tu dépenses de l'argent pour moi, Edward. Aussi, je n'ai pas un grand amour pour les voitures de sport comme toi et ta famille.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Je t'aime

**Bells:** Je t'aime aussi!

**EmoMan:** Je m'en vais… Ça devient guimauveux!

**EmoMan vient de se déconnecter.**

**Bells:** he he!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Maintenant il faut juste qu'on se débarrasse de Jacob…

**bigbadwolf vient de se déconnecter.**

**Bells:** Je crois qu'il a comprit l'allusion.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Tu es si belle!

**Bells:** EDWARD!!! C'est Alice. Je kidnappe Bella! On se voit tantôt, bro.

**Bells vient de se déconnecter.**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** On dirait bien que c'est mes plans pour l'après-midi…

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se déconnecter.**


	3. Emmett le causeur de troubles

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

_________________________________________________

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

_________________________________________________

**DrMcSparkley vient de se connecter.**

**Bear_Hug vient de se connecter.**

**DrMcSparkley: **Salut, Emmett! Esme m'a dit que tu es dans le trouble.

**Bear_Hug:** Peut être…

**DrMcSparkley:** Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

**Bear_Hug:** Rien

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter.**

**SisterPsychic:** Il a brisé le vase préféré d'Esme.

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter.**

**Bear_Hug:** Rapporteuse!

**DrMcSparkley:** Celui de 1788?

**Bear_Hug:** Oui, comment tu as su?

**DrMcSparkley:** Un petit oiseau me l'a dit.

**Bear_Hug:** Est-ce que ce petit oiseau serait vraiment petit, aurait des cheveux courts et noirs et serait anormalement fatiguant?

**DrMcSparkley:** Peut être!

**Bear_Hug:** C'était un accident. Je le jure!

**DrMcSparkley:** Comment l'as-tu brisé?

**Bear_Hug:** Je voulais voir si le Red Bull donnait vraiment des ailes! J'ai mis du Red Bull dedans et je l'ai lancé dans les airs pour voir s'il allait voler!

**DrMcSparkley:** Pas intelligent!

**Bear_Hug:** Je m'ennuyais.

**DrMcSparkley:** Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui cause le trouble dans la maison?

**Bear_Hug:** Je m'efforce d'être différent. Toi et Esme pensez qu'Alice est innocente et joyeuse, mais elle est diabolique. DIABOLIQUE!!!!

**DrMcSparkley:** Comment?

**Bear_Hug:** Eh bien… il y a quelques temps elle a habillé Edward en fille. Et tu te souviens le weekend que tu as passé à Paris avec Esme?

**DrMcSparkley:** Oui

**Bear_Hug:** Ce weekend là, elle et Jasper ont brisé leur lit. Ils l'ont remplacés et se sont arrangés pour que nous ne le disions jamais!

**DrMcSparkley:** TMI (NdT: Diminutif de Too much information. C'est à dire: Trop d'informations!)

**Bear_Hug:** Et ne me laisse pas parler de la fois où elle m'a mis du maquillage partout dans le visage!

**DrMcSparkley:** Eh bien… Ça ne semble rien à comparer aux conneries que toi tu fais!

**Bear_Hug:** Comme quoi?

**DrMcSparkley:** Il y a la fois où tu as essayé de faire voler un cochon et que ça l'a tué. Et qui pourrais oublier la fois où tu as payer 100$ à Jasper pour qu'il embrasse Edward? Et je me souviens quand tu as volé tous les vêtements d'Edward alors qu'il se baignait nu dans le lac. Il y a aussi quand tu as convaincu Esme que le beurre d'arachide était parfais pour enlever les tâches des vêtements…

**Bear_Hug:** *Touché*. Je continue à penser qu'Alice devrait être punie plus que moi!

**DrMcSparkley:** Je vais y penser. Esme est en train de confisquer tous tes jeux vidéos, maintenant. Tu les reprendras dans 2 semaines. N'essaye pas de demander à Alice ou Edward où ils sont ils ne le te diront jamais.

**Bear_Hug:** Ce n'est pas juste!

**DrMcSparkley:** Je pense que ce l'est.

**Bear_Hug:** Peu importe! Je vais essayer de transformer un singe en vampire!

**Bear_Hug vient de se déconnecter**

**DrMcSparkley:** Emmett! Non!

(Fort cri de singe)

**DrMcSparkley:** Maintenant il est dans se sérieux problèmes!

**DrMcSparkley vient de se connecter**


	4. Plans diaboliques contre Mike Newton

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

_________________________________________________

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

_________________________________________________

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic:** On dirait bien que je suis toute seule! =(

**SisterPsychic:** Non… Tu as moi. Ton ami imaginaire!

**SisterPsychic:** YAY!!!!

**SisterPsychic:** Alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

**SisterPsychic:** Bien, merci. Et toi?

**SisterPsychic:** Je veux magasiner!

**SisterPsychic:** Allons magasiner « over the rainbow »! (NdT: Expression signifiant: Au delà de l'arc-en-ciel.)

**SisterPsychic:** Avec des dragons et des licornes et tout ça!

**SisterPsychic:** Ça va être génial! Et nous pourrons aller à la banque nationale du géant pot d'or pour avoir de l'argent!

**SisterPsychic:** Mets toi en garde contre les diaboliques loups-garous!

**SisterPsychic:** Ugh! Ils sont SI emmerdants!

**SisterPsychic:** Ne m'en parle pas…

**sexxymamma vient de se connecter**

**sexxymamma: **Tu me fais peur parfois….

**SisterPsychic:** Salut Rose! J'étais juste, um….. en train de planifier une aventure de magasinage….

**sexxymamma:** N'importe quoi!

**SisterPsychic:** Alors que veux-tu?

**sexxymamma:** Edward dit que Mike Newton a des visées sur toi!

**SisterPsychic:** Ugh! Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas! Je pense qu'il est passé à autre chose quand Bella est arrivée en ville.

**sexxymamma:** Apparemment pas. As-tu entendu qu'il a fait un site internet complet qui t'es complètement dédié? Et qu'il en a fait un autre pour Bella?

**SisterPsychic:** Maintenant que je sais je ne veux plus…

**sexxymamma:** Va voir!

**SisterPsychic:** -Ouvre un nouvel onglet et tape l'adresse du site dans la barre de navigation- … EW!!!!

**sexxymamma:** Je sais! Il est trop étrange!

**SisterPsychic:** Il a un site sur lequel il écrit toutes ses fantaisies dégoutantes à propos de moi!

**sexxymamma:** Et n'oublie pas toutes les photos qu'il a fait de toi et lui sur PhotoShop! Maintenant va voir celui de Bella!

**SisterPsychic:** -Tape l'adresse dans la barre de navigation-… ÇA c'est 10 fois pire que le mien!

**sexxymamma:** Je sais!

**mammaduck vient de se connecter**

**mammaduck: **Salut les filles! De quoi est-ce que nous parlons?

**sexxymamma:** Toutes les choses traumatisantes et dégoutantes que Mike Newton a fait.

**SisterPsychic:** Il aime moi et Bella

**mammaduck:** Aw! C'est trop mignon!

**SisterPsychic:** Pas vraiment…

**sexxymamma:** Fait juste demander à Edward toutes les choses écoeurantes qu'il a fait et après je vais te faire la liste de celles qu'il n'a jamais faites!

**mammaduck:** Je vois…

**SisterPsychic:** On devrait lui faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait…

**sexxymamma:** Je gage que nous pourrions trouver quelque chose de super drôle si on met nos deux têtes ensemble!

**mammaduck:** Ne soyez pas trop dures, vous deux.

**SisterPsychic:** Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je suis toujours attentive pour être sure que mes plans diaboliques sont plus drôles que cruels. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais Emmett.

**mammaduck:** Vrai

**sexxymamma:** Je l'ai! Et si on prenait des photos de nous en bikinis et qu'on mettait son visage sur nos corps avec PhotoShop?

**SisterPsychic:** Tu penses exactement comme moi! Je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de toi qu'en ce moment!

**sexxymamma:** Merci! Je suis un géni je sais!

**mammaduck:** Et que comptez vous faire avec ces images?

**SisterPsychic:** On pourrait les coller partout dans l'école!

**sexxymamma:** Génial!

**SisterPsychic:** Une autre chose qu'on pourrait lui faire c'est lui coudre une robe et la lui faire porter dans l'école!

**sexxymamma:** Et comment on pourrait la lui faire mettre?

**SisterPsychic:** Jasper pourrait s'en charger.

**sexxymamma:** Parfait! Je suis si fière de toi, ma sœur!

**SisterPsychic:** Je suis extraordinaire, je sais!

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic:** JAZZY!!! Justement l'homme à qui je voulais parler!

**EmoMan:** Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur?

**SisterPsychic:** Non… Je veux juste que tu menaces Mike Newton pour qu'il mette la robe que je vais faire pour lui!

**EmoMan:** Bien sur… Si j'ai une récompense…

**SisterPyschic:** Ne t'inquiètes pas! Je vais te récompenser généreusement! ; )

**mammaduck:** ALERTE TMI!

**sexxymamma:** Je sais…

**EmoMan:** Oh arrête! Toi et Emmett êtes 10 fois pire que nous!

**mammaduck:** Je ne veux pas savoir ce que mes enfants font derrières leurs portes closes!

**EmoMan:** Oh ce n'est pas comme si je ne sentais pas votre désir sexuel à toi et Carlisle à tous les matins!

**mammaduck:** Vrai.

**SisterPsychic:** Alors c'est clair: Je fais une jolie robe à Mike Newton, Jasper le menace pour qu'il la mette et Rose et moi le suivons avec ma camera pendant qu'il se promène tout autour de l'école avec ça.

**EmoMan:** Ça sonne comme un plan, petite femme.

**sexxymamma: **C'est un accord!

**mammaduck:** Désolée les enfants. Je crois qu'Emmett viens de briser un autre vase, alors je dois y aller.

**EmoMan:** Encore?

**SiterPsychic:** Ce gars est vraiment hors de contrôle!

**mammaduck:** Ne m'en parles pas…

**mammaduck vient de se déconnecter**

**SisterPsychic:** Je vais commencer cette robe dès maintenant!

**EmoMan:** Tu n'as pas besoin des mesures?

**SisterPsychic:** Je peux estimer à partir des tiennes, de celles d'Edward et de celles d'Emmett. Ça sera plus drôle si c'est un peu plus petit ou un peu plus grand!

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**

**sexxymamma: **Désolée Jazz, Esme m'appelle. Je crois qu'elle veut que je punisse Emmett d'une manière que je suis seule à pouvoir faire.

**EmoMan:** Pas de sex?

**sexxymamma:** Yeah.

**EmoMan:** Ah

**sexxymamma:** À plus tard, bro!

**sexxymamma vient de se déconnecter**

**EmoMan:** Je vais aller jouer avec mes bottes d'armée…

**EmoMan vient se de déconnecter**


	5. Edward! Pas Eddie!

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

_________________________________________________

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

_________________________________________________

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se connecter**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** C'est drôle… Emmett m'a dit de me connecter. Je pensais qu'il serait déjà là.

**Bear_Hug vient de se connecter**

**Bear_Hug:** Eddie!

**bigbadwolf vient de se connecter**

**bigbadwolf:** Eddie!

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**sexxymamma vient de se connecter**

**sexxymamma:** Eddie!

**EmoMan:** Eddie!

**stupidshinyvolvo:** C'est quoi cet arnaque? Vous devriez savoir! Mon nom c'est PAS Eddie!!!!! C'est Edward! EDWARD!!!

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic:** Eddie!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** -sarcastique- Ha ha... Vous êtes très drôles!

**EmoMan:** Eddie!

**Bear_Hug:** Eddie!

**SisterPsychic:** Eddie!

**sexxymamma:** Eddie!

**bigbadwolf:** Eddie!

**Bells vient de se connecter**

**Bells:** Eddie chou!!!!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Pas toi aussi, Bella!

**Bells:** Emmett m'a payé 20$ Quoi? C'est un mignon surnom!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Stupide surnom, tu veux dire!

**bigbadwolf:** Je suis avec Bells! C'est super mignon!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Je n'ai pas à me faire niaiser par un clébard. Je me pousse!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se déconnecter**

**Bear_Hug: **Bravo tout le monde! C'était vraiment classique!

**SisterPsyhic:** Et j'ai remarqué que tout le monde a été capable de ne pas penser à notre plan! Beau travail!

**sexxymamma: **Tu es si drôle avec tes farces, Emmett!

**Bear_Hug:** Je sais!

**sexxymamma:** Et trop sexy aussi!

**Bear_Hug:** -Œillade subjective-

**bigbadwolf:** Je vais avoir des cauchemars maintenant! Merci beaucoup!

**Bear_Hug:** Bienvenue!

**SisterPsychic:** Essaye de vivre avec

**EmoMan:** Et devoir ressentir tous leurs… désirs.

**bigbadwolf:** Ew! Ça doit être pire! Je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas sortir avec une bande de sangsues. Pas d'offense.

**Bear_Hug:** T'inquiètes

**bigbadwolf vient de se déconnecter**

**sexxymamma: **Je vais y aller… J'ai des devoirs.

**Bear_Hug:** Je vais t'aider!

**sexxymamma vient de se déconnecter**

**Bear_Hug vient de se déconnecter**

**EmoMan: **Ils ne vont pas vraiment aller faire des devoirs, non?

**SisterPsychic:** Qu'est-ce que tu penses?

**EmoMan:** Non

**Bells:** Gr! Charlie m'appelle. Il est mal à propos de quelque chose je crois.

**SisterPsychic:** Il a trouvé le chandail d'Edward dans ta chambre, il est suspicieux.

**Bells:** Merci! Au revoir tout le monde!

**Bells vient de se déconnecter**

**SisterPsychic:** Je vais aller magasiner

**EmoMan:** Je vais aller jouer avec mon nouveau jeu vidéo

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**

**EmoMan vient de se déconnecter**


	6. Plans diaboliques pour dominer le monde1

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

_________________________________________________

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

_________________________________________________

**Bear_Hug vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic:** Emmett? Pourquoi est-ce que je te vois en train de faire des plans pour dominer le monde?

**Bear_Hug:** Tu m'as surpris! Je veux dominer le monde!

**SisterPsychic:** POURQUOI tu ne me l'as pas dit, faux frère? Je veux en faire partie!

**Bear_Hug:** -Roule les yeux- Ok… Tu peux être mon second

**SisterPsyhic:** YAY!!!!

**Bear_Hug:** MAIS j'ai plus de pouvoir que toi. Souviens t'en, petite fille!

**SisterPsychic:** -Déglutit- Tu ne viens pas de m'appeler petite là!

**Bear_Hug:** Comment je dois t'appeler alors?

**SisterPsychic:** Fun sized evil! (NdT : Diaboliquement plaisant)

**Bear_Hug:** Je devais le savoir?

**SisterPsychic:** Pas vraiment…

**Bear_Hug:** Ok… Eh bien je vais t'appeler Fun sized evil si tu m'appelles Maitre.

**SisterPsychic:** Bien… Mais je ne marcherai pas le dos courbé comme un bossu!

**Bear_Hug:** Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas avoir du plaisir?

**SisterPsychic:** Est-ce que Jasper peut être mon souffre douleur?

**Bear_Hug:** Un second n'a pas besoin de souffre douleur…

**SisterPsychic:** Eh bien moi oui!

**Bear_Hug:** -Roule les yeux- Jasper peut être mon autre second, mais pas plus!

**SisterPsychic:** Et Rose?

**Bear_Hug:** Elle est ma reine, appelle-la Maitresse

**SisterPsychic:** Ok. Alors quel est votre première loi, Maitre?

**Bear_Hug:** Tout le monde doit me payer des taxes sur les Grizzly.

**SisterPsychic:** C'est la meilleur que tu as?

**Bear_Hug:** Ok Fun sized evil, fait moi entendre ce que serait ta première loi, à toi!

**SisterPsychic:** Tout le monde me paie des taxes sur les sacs à mains Gucci!

**Bear_Hug:** Wow…

**SisterPsychic:** Quoi? Gucci fait les plus grands profits!

**Bear_Hug:** Les gens ne voudront pas te payer des taxes avant que je ne dises qu'ils doivent obligatoirement acheter un sac Gucci.

**SisterPsychic:** Et ça va être drôle seulement pour toi?

**Bear_Hug:** Oh je t'ai laissé prendre un nom de code alors on est quitte!

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**EmoMan: **Je sens du mécontentement venant d'Alice et de la jubilation venant d'Emmett. Ça me fait peur! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Bear_Hug:** Juste nos plans diaboliques pour dominer le monde!

**SisterPsychic:** Toi et moi sommes seconds, Jasper!

**EmoMan:** -sarcastique- Oh génial. J'ai encore été embarqué contre mon gré dans un autre plan débile d'Emmett!

**Bear_Hug:** Je dis qu'on banni tous les loups-garous

**SisterPsychic:** Bonne idée!

**EmoMan:** Vous pouvez être vraiment immatures, tous les deux, quand vous vous y mettez à deux…

**Bear_Hug:** Alors que veux-tu comme nom de code, Jazz?

**EmoMan:** Comme quoi?

**Bear_Hug:** Nom de code

**SisterPsychic:** Le mien c'est Fun sized evil!

**EmoMan:** Bien… Je vais jouer depuis le début... Que pensez-vous de Spartacus?

**Bear_Hug:** Ça sonne trop puissant pour un second.

**EmoMan:** Mais c'est macho!

**Bear_Hug:** Que penses-tu de Sparty?

**EmoMan:** Bien. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, tu m'aurais appelé comme ça quand même... Maintenant, on a besoin d'un plan militaire bien organisé. Qui veut prendre quelle partie du monde? J'appelle le Texas!

**SisterPsychic:** J'appelle Paris. Ils toutes les plus belles modes!

**Bear_Hug:** On doit dominer les Volturis avant…

**SisterPsychic:** Tu as raison

**Bear_Hug:** Je nous voyais monter une armée d'écureuil-vampires pour les envahir!

**SisterPsychic:** Bon plan!

**EmoMan:** Stupide plan! –grogne sa frustration- Vous avez désespérément besoins de vos cours élémentaires militaires!

**Bear_Hug:** Eh bien… Je te mets en charge de l'armée d'écureuils!

**EmoMan:** Si on est pour faire une armée d'animaux vampirisés on devrait au moins prendre un animal fort… Comme un ours!

**Bear_Hug:** Ours Grizzly?

**EmoMan:** Bien

**SisterPsychic:** Donc notre premier acte sera de monter une armée de Grizzly et d'attaquer les Volturis?

**Bear_Hug:** On dirait bien.

**EmoMan:** Allons-y!

**Bear_Hug:** Rose et moi allons vous rejoindre à la Jeep et nous irons chercher les Grizzly N'oublie pas Jasper! Le but est de les transformer. PAS de boire tout leur sang pour les tuer!

**EmoMan:** -Roule les yeux- Je promets que je vais être bon!

**EmoMan vient de se déconnecter**

**Bear_Hug vient de se déconnecter**

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**

À suivre…


	7. Plans diaboliques pour dominer le monde2

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

_________________________________________________

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

_________________________________________________

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se connecter**

**DrMcSparkley vient de se connecter**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Carlisle! Je crois qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jazz son à moitié chemin vers le Canada en ce moment même!

**DrMcSparkley:** Quoi?!?!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Eh bien… Emmett à commencer à mettre sur pied un plan pour dominer le monde. Alice s'est jointe à lui et à embarquer Jasper dans tout ça. Je pensais qu'ils niaisaient jusqu'à ce que je lise dans leurs pensées qu'ils allaient vraiment traquer des grizzlys. Ils veulent les transformer pour faire une armée et envahir les Volturis.

**DrMcSparkley:** Dominer le monde? Envahir les Volturis?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Ça pourrait mal tourner

**DrMcSparkley:** On doit les arrêter! Mais je suis au travail maintenant.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Dis que tu as une urgence familiale! C'est en quelque sorte vrai.

**DrMcSparkley:** Bonne idée!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur l'ordinateur, de toute façon?

**DrMcSparkley:** Je me connecte, parfois, quand je suis pris au travail et qu'on a rien à faire. Tu ne serais pas supposer être à l'école toi?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: **Tu n'as pas remarqué le soleil?

**DrMcSparkley:** Les enfants n'ont plus besoin de grand-chose pour ne pas vouloir aller à l'école, de nos jours.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Peu importe! Quittes ton boulot!

**DrMcSparkley:** D'accord. Je vais te prendre et on va les ramener à la maison.

**DrMcSparkley vient de se déconnecter**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se déconnecter**


	8. Plans diaboliques pour dominer le monde3

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

_________________________________________________

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

_________________________________________________

**Bells vient de se connecter**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se connecter**

**Bells: **Edward? Pourquoi Angela vient-elle de m'appeler et de me dire qu'elle a vu Carlisle tirer Emmett par l'oreille?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** C'est une longue histoire, mon amour. Disons juste qu'Alice s'est fait confisquer toutes les cartes de crédit, Emmett et Jasper tous leurs jeux vidéo et Rosalie ses miroirs.

**Bells:** Qu'est-ce qu'il ont fait?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Tenter de dominer le monde

**Bells:** Ah. Une idée d'Emmett, je suppose?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Oui

**SisterPsyhic vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic:** Hey Bella! Hey Eddie! Je m'ennuie.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Mon non est Edward, pas EDDIE!!!

**Bells:** EDDIE CHOU!!!!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Laisse tomber!

**Bells:** Peu importe… Edward vient juste de me dire ce qui s'est passé, Alice.

**SisterPsychic: **Tout ce qu'on voulait c'est dominer le monde! Ce n'était pas trop demander?

**Bells:** Combien de toi tu dois vivre sans tes cartes de crédit?

**SisterPsychic:** 2 semaines! J'ai perdu Mr. Visa!

**Bear_Hug vient de se connecter**

**Bear_Hug: **Ça me démange! Normalement, je serais en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo! Jasper vient de reprendre son Call of Dirty!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** J'ai entendu dire que ce jeu étais passé date.

**SisterPsyhic:** Pouvons-nous revenir à mon « Pas de magasinage » pendant 2 semaines, s'il vous plat?

**Bear_Hug:** On s'en fout, Al!

**SisterPsyhic:** Je t'emmerde…

**Bells: **Alors qu'est-ce que Eddie voulait dire quand il a dit que vous vouliez dominer le monde?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** EDWARD!!!

**Bear_Hug:** On s'en fout! En tout cas, Bells… J'ai fait un plan diabolique pour dominer le monde. Alice s'est jointe à moi et elle a embobiné Jasper avec nous. Carlisle et Edward nous ont arrêté alors qu'on tentait de rassembler une armée d'ours grizzlys vampires pour envahir les Voulturis.

**SisterPsychic:** Ces stupides ours ne voulaient pas se transformer!

**Bear_Hug:** Je sais! Qui pensait que les animaux pouvaient se transformer en vampire?

**Stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Je te soupçonne... Carlisle avait dit que ça ne marcherait pas.

**Bear_Hug:** Pourquoi est-ce que toi et Carlisle êtes-vous toujours les plus logiques? Jasper aussi aurait vraiment voulu que ça fonctionne.

**SisterPsychic:** Et Carlisle nous a donner à lire : "Comment se mettre dans de GROS problèmes." Moi en particulier parce que les Volturis veulent une médium parmi eux.

**Bear_Hug:** Il nous a enlevé tout notre plaisir

**SisterPsychic:** Je sais

**Bells:** Wow! Vous pouvez vraiment être immatures, vous deux.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Essaye de vivre avec eux

**SisterPsychic:** = P

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: **Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on doit les retenir pour ne pas qu'ils fassent une trop grosse connerie…

**Bells:** Votre famille pourrait se créer une histoire, tellement vous en avez à raconter

**SisterPsyhic:** Tu en as seulement entendu une petite partie! On a des histoires bien meilleures!

**Bear_Hug:** Vous vous souvenez de mon expérience sur les Red Bull de '88?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** -Frissonne au souvenir-

**SisterPsychic:** Je me souviens dans les années 60 quand tu as lancé des roches aux hippies, Emmett.

**Bear_Hug:** Oh oui! Que de plaisir! Je me souviens du temps où nous allions dans les coulisses des spectacles de Beatles et que tu flirtais avec Paul McCartney.

**SisterPsyhic:** -Déglutit- Ça c'était tripant! I Je ne crois pas que Bella était au courant de celle-là.

**Bells:** Vous avez rencontré Paul McCartney?

**SisterPsychic:** J'étais une fan des Beatles dans les années 60…

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Elle l'est toujours! Elle a un vieux disque quelque part dans son garde-robe et elle aime le faire jouer, avant de partir pour l'école.

**SisterPsychic:** -déglutit- Bien! Je vais lui dire ce que tu as fait à 2 heures du matin le jour où tu l'as rencontré!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Non!

**Bells:** QU'EST-CE QUE tu as fait, Edward?

**SisterPsychic:** Il a piqué mon cd de trame sonore des histoires de l'ouest et là mit sur "I Feel Pretty" et l'a chanté! À 2 heures du matin! (NdT : « Je me sens joli »)

**Bells:** Tu as vraiment fait ça? C'est trop mignon!

**SisterPsychic:** C'était adorable! Je l'ai sur mon enregistreur, si tu veux entendre ça un jour.

**Bells:** J'adorerais!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Tu es morte, Alice!

**SisterPsychic:** Essaye donc!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se déconnecter**

**Bells:** Où est-il allé?

**SisterPsychic:** Il est en chemin vers ma chambre. Il veut me voler mon plus beau sac Gucci.

**Bells:** C'est honnêtement sa revanche?

**SisterPsychic:** Je ne vais pas laisser prendre mon sac! Il ne me fait pas peur!

**Bear_Hug:** C'est sérieusement la meilleure qu'il a trouvé?

**SisterPsychic:** Je sais

**Bear_Hug:** Tu sais… Je pense que je peux trouver une meilleure façon de passer ma nuit! Je vous reparle plus tard, les filles.

**Bear_Hug vient de se déconnecter**

**SisterPsychic:** Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi.

**Bells:** J'imagine que c'est quelque chose avec Rosalie?

**SisterPsychic:**

**Bells:** Alors épargne moi les détails, s'il te plait

**SisterPsychic:** Gr! Je vais aller battre mon frère. Je te reparle plus tard!

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**

**Bells vient de se déconnecter**


	9. Attaque des Furbys démoniaques

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

_________________________________________________

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

_________________________________________________

**Bear_Hug vient de se connecter**

**Bells vient de se connecter**

**Bear_Hug:** Hey Bella! As-tu reçu mon cadeau?

**Bells:** Oui, mais hum… pourquoi tu m'as donné un cadeau?

**Bear_Hug:** C'est juste un petit quelque chose que j'ai pris pour tout le monde. Même Jacob en a eu un.

**Bells:** Merci! Mais honnêtement… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec un furby?

**Bear_Hug:** Ils sont attachants et amicaux!

**Bells:** Il m'a réveillée à 3 heures ce matin! Et il ne veut pas se la fermer!

**Bear_Hug:** Ah oui, J'avais oublié que les humains devaient habituellement dormir à 3 heures….

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**EmoMan:** Mon furby est vivant!!!

**Bear_Hug:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

**EmoMan:** Il n'arrête pas de parler depuis 10 minutes, alors je l'ai frappé avec un livre. 5 minutes plus tard il a commencé à parler. Je jure qu'il pense par lui même!

**Bells:** Mon furby non plus ne veut pas se taire du tout

**Bear_Hug:** Mais ils sont si amicaux!

**EmoMan:** Edward dit qu'il peut lire les pensées du sien et qu'il l'entend faire des plans pour dominer le monde.

**Bear_Hug:** -Déglutit- Il devait exagérer…

**EmoMan:** Alice aime le sien. Elle lui parle.

**Bear_Hug:** Eh bien je suis soulagé que QUELQU'UN apprécie mon cadeau!

**EmoMan:** Elle est incroyable...

**Bear_Hug:** Vrai…

**Furby de Jasper:** J'ai faim! Nourris-moi!

**EmoMan:** Qu'est-ce que…

**Furby de Jasper:** NOURRIS-MOI!!!!!

**Bells:** Maintenant c'est effrayant!

**Bear_Hug:** Est-ce que ton furby venait avec de la nourriture spéciale?

**EmoMan:** Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé

**Bells:** Comment est-ce qu'il peut être dans notre conversation? Comment est-ce que ça peut taper les touches?

**EmoMan:** Je ne pense pas que je veux savoir

**Furby de Jasper:** Je être sur le portable d'Alice. NOURRIS-MOI!!!!!

**Furby d'Edward:** Domination du monde!

**Furby de Jasper:** Domination du monde!

**Furby d'Emmett:** Domination du monde!

**Furby de Bella:** Domination du monde!

**Furby d'Alice: **Domination du monde!

**Furby de Rosalie:** Domination du monde!

**Furby de Jacob:** Woof!

**Bells:** Ah! Mon furby a les yeux rouges, maintenant!

**EmoMan:** Le miens aussi, et Alice veut ravoir son portable.

**Bear_Hug:** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

**EmoMan:** C'était ton idée stupide, c'est toi qui t'arrange avec!

**Bear_Hug:** Je sais! On met tous nos furbys sur le prochain vol pour Mexico! Laissons-les dominer Mexico. Ils ne verront jamais la différence.

**EmoMan:** Wow…

**Bear_Hug:** Quoi?

**Bells:** On ne pourrait pas les brûler?

**EmoMan:** Ça pourrait marcher

**Bear_Hug:** Mais je ne veux pas tuer ces p'tits gars!

**sexxymamma vient de se connecter**

**sexxymamma: **EMMETT!!!! Tu as d'affaire à me débarrasser de ces bébelles parce que sinon se sera pas de sex pendant 6 mois!

**Bear_Hug:** Ton furby veut dominer le monde aussi?

**sexxymamma:** Oui, et il ne veut pas se la fermer!

**Bear_Hug:** Bien! Allons les brûler

**Bells:** On va avoir un problème, là…

**EmoMan:** Pourquoi?

**Bells:** J'essaye de prendre mon furby et il n'arrête pas de se sauver de moi en criant "Domination du monde!"

**sexxymamma:** Le mien aussi

**Bear_Hug:** Chassez-les avec votre vitesse de vampire

**sexxymamma:** J'ai essayé. Cette chose pense d'elle-même, je le jure!

**EmoMan:** Alice et Edward seront les plus rapides pour les chasser. On pourrait les faire chasser et attraper nos furby, et les brûler ensuite?

**Bells:** Ils voudront?

**Bear_Hug:** Se sont nos deux plus rapides. Allons s'y!

**Bear_Hug vient de se déconnecter**

**Bells vient de se déconnecter**

**sexxymamma vient de se déconnecter**

**EmoMan vient de se déconnecter**

Plus tard ce jour-là…

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic:** Je suis un géni! Même Edward n'était pas assez rapide pour attraper tous ces furbys!

**EmoMan:** Je suis soulagé que nous les ayons tous détruit!

**SisterPsychic:** Je devine, mais j'ai perdu mon Fun Sized Evil…

**EmoMan:** Tu as donné à ton furby ton nom de second?

**SisterPsychic:** J'ai pensé que c'était parfait quand il s'est mit à crier ''Domination du monde!''.

**EmoMan: **Je me demande encore ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment dire quand ils disaient domination du monde.

**SisterPsychic:** Imagine un monde contrôlé par eux!

**EmoMan: **Je sais

**SisterPsychic:** On va devoir garder Emmett sous surveillance, maintenant!

**EmoMan:** Ce qu'on a besoin c'est juste de ne pas le laisser faire des plans stupides!

**SisterPsychic:** Tu as raison

**EmoMan:** Dieu merci que nous avons brûlé tous ces furbys.

**SisterPsychic:** Uh-oh

**EmoMan:** Quoi?

**SisterPsychic:** J'ai juste vu Emmett aller chez Wal-Mart et acheter tous les 'My little ponies' (NdT : Petites pouliches, chevaux.)

**EmoMan:** Allons l'arrêter!

**EmoMan vient de se déconnecter**

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**

______________________________________

Merci pour toutes ces reviews. C'est très encourageant. Les trois prochains chapitres sont mes préférés, et vous comprendrez pourquoi en les lisant. Ils sont, je crois, les plus drôles à date.


	10. Edward et les blagues de Chuck Norris

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

_________________________________________________

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

_________________________________________________

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se connecter**

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Salut Jasper! Devine quoi!

**EmoMan:** Tu as volé un des vieux Red Bull spéciaux vampires à Emmett?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Peut être

**EmoMan:** Je peux sentir ton humeur hyperactive, en ce moment

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** N'importe quoi. Devine quoi… J'ai découvert les blagues de Chuck Norris!

**EmoMan:** ……

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Quoi?

**EmoMan:** Tu viens sérieusement juste de découvrir les blagues de Chuck Norris?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Quand le bonhomme sept heures va se coucher le soir, il regarde en dessous de son lit si Chuck Norris y est.

**EmoMan:** -sarcastique- Ha ha! J'ai déjà entendu celle-là avant.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Chuck Norris à déviergé Marilyn Monroe.

**EmoMan:** J'ai entendu celle-là aussi.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Je vais en trouver une que tu n'auras jamais entendu!

**EmoMan:** Peu importe

**sexxymamma vient de se connecter**

**sexxymamma: **Emmett se sent mal parce que quelqu'un à trouvé sa réserve secrète de Red Bull.

**EmoMan:** Je pense que c'était Edward

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Tu m'as découverts. Ces trucs font vraiment tout un effet! Devine quoi Rose, j'ai découvert les blagues de Chuck Norris!

**sexxymamma:** Tu viens sérieusement juste de découvrir les blagues de Chuck Norris?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Chuck Norris a vendu son âme au diable pour être super sexy et avoir un implacable talent pour les arts martiaux. Peu après que la transaction ait été faite, Chuck est allé kicker le diable dans le visage et a repris son âme. Le diable, très amusé par cette ironie, ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il n'avaist même pas vu venir. Ils jouent maintenant au poker tous les deuxièmes mercredis du mois.

**sexxymamma:** Entendue, celle-là

**EmoMan:** Moi aussi. Je connais toutes les b;agues du livre.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Vous gâchez mon plaisir!

**EmoMan:** Ce n'est pas ma faute, je connais Chuck Norris!

**sexxymamma:** Sérieusement?

**EmoMan:** Non

**sexxymamma:** Il est toujours le silencieux…

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Je sais. Le silencieux est toujours le plus...

**EmoMan:** Hey!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Jasper n'est pas le frère de longue date de Chuck Norris, Chuck Norris est le frère de longue date de Jasper.

**EmoMan:** Celle-là est drôle, cependant

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Merci! Je viens juste de la faire!

**sexxymamma:** Plus jamais de Red Bull pour Edward!

**EmoMan:** Ouais, il commence à être hors de lui-même

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Mais ça goute comme le sang

**EmoMan:** Sérieux? Tu en as laissé?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Un peu… Alice en a pris quelque un

**EmoMan:** QUOI?!?!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Elle m'avais vu les piquer alors elle en a voulu aussi. J'ai partager avec elle.

**EmoMan:** Combien elle en a bu?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Environ 10 cannes, pourquoi?

**EmoMan:** Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand Emmett a fait ses premiers essaies de Red Bull et qu'Alice a accepté d'être son cobaye?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: **Oh…

**sexxymamma: **Ça peut être mauvais

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic:** SALUT LES GARS!!!!!

**sexxymamma:** Alice? Combien de Red Bull as-tu bu?

**SisterPsychic:** 20 cannes

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Je pensais que c'était 10

**SisterPsychic:** Oopsie!

**EmoMan:** Alice! Calme-toi! Tu es 10 fois plus hyperactive qu'Edward, maintenant!

**SisterPsychic:** Non! J'ai trop de plaisir maintenant!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Chuck Norris connaît le nombre pi au complet

**SisterPsychic:** Ha ha! J'aime celle-là!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** J'aime ces blagues de Chuck Norris! Depuis combien de temps elles sont populaires?

**SisterPsychic:** Personne ne le sait vraiment…

**sexxymamma:** Peux-tu croire qu'il vient juste de les découvrir?

**SisterPsychic:** Wow! C'est trop ridicule Eddie!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** EDWARD!!!!

**SisterPsychic:** C'est plus le fun t'appeler Eddie!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Tu peux être un vrai monstre

**SisterPsychic:** Je sais. Jasper! Arrête d'essayer de me calmer!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Et moi

**EmoMan:** Désolé, mais vous devez vraiment vous calmer, tous les deux.

**SisterPsychic:** Jamais!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** J'ai trop d'énergie en cemoment! Je voudrais courir le plus vite que je peux!

**SisterPsychic:** Moi aussi!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Tu veux courser?

**SisterPsychic:** Sure! Allons dans la forêt pour voir qui court le plus vite!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se déconnecter**

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**

**EmoMan:** Quand les deux vont revenir, Edward est dans le trouble! Alice est très peu endurante au Red Bull!

**sexxymamma:** Techniquement c'est la faute d'Emmett. Il est celui qui a fait cette stupide boisson. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'en aura pas d'autre pendant 6 mois!

**EmoMan:** Et je vais rendre ça pire en lui donne « envie », pendant ces 6 mois de privation!

**sexxymamma:** Bonne idée!

**EmoMan:** On commence à torturer Emmett?

**sexxymamma:** Sure!

**EmoMan vient de se déconnecter**

**sexxymamma vient de se déconnecter**


	11. Vierge Eddie

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

_________________________________________________

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

_________________________________________________

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:**Salut Alice! Prête à être contrariée?

**SisterPsychic:** Essaye, pour voir!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner**: Salut petite!

**SisterPsychic:** Emmett a déjà sorti celle-là.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:**Magasineuse compulsive.

**SisterPsychic:** Ça c'est une identité dont je suis fière!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Marie?

**SisterPsychic:**-déglutit- Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS pas ce nom mortel!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Bloody Mary!

**SisterPsychic:** Eddie!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Où est ton agneau, Marie?

**SisterPsychic:** Jasper l'a mange et je l'ai aide.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Tu ES bloody Mary!

**SisterPsychic:** Et tu restes Eddie!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Tu prends soin de bébé Jésus, Vierge Marie?

**SisterPsychic:** Je ne suis pas SI vielle! Gosh! Et je ne suis pas vierge! C'est toi qui l'est!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:**Tu dois sérieusement me rappeler ça…?

**SisterPsychic:** Vierge Eddie!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** T'es nulle…

**SisterPsychic:** Oh c'est toi qui a commencé! Tu torches, je sers!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** *Touché*

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**EmoMan:** Je peux dire par vos émotions que vous deux n'êtes pas en bons termes, maintenant…

**SisterPsychic:** Eddie m'a appelé Marie!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Eh bien elle m'a appelé Vierge Eddie!

**EmoMan:** ha ha! Nice! Attends qu'Emmett entende celle-là! Il ne va jamais te lâcher!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Non! Ne lui dit pas!

**SisterPsychic:** Trop tard! Je l'ai dit à Jacob aussi!

**Bear_ Hug vient de se connecter**

**bigbadwolf ****vient de se connecter**

**Bear_Hug:** VIERGE EDDIE!!!!

**bigbadwolf:** Nous devrions faire un film appelé: L'homme centenaire qui était toujours vierge!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Oh fermez-vous!

**Bear_Hug:** Bonne idée!

**EmoMan:** Commençons le script!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Vous en avez pour un moment avec ça, huh?

**SisterPsychic:** Probablement pour quelques décenies!

**bigbadwolf:** Tu as sérieusement plus de 100 ans et tu es toujours vierge?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner**: Peut être…

**bigbadwolf:** ha ha!

**Bear_Hug:** Je sais!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Pourquoi mes meilleurs insultes se retournent-elles contre moi?

**SisterPsychic:** Parce que tu n'es pas très créatif, avec tes insultes!

**bigbadwolf:** Tu as raison, il ne l'est pas.

**Bear_Hug:** Tu sais ce qu'est un condom, Vierge Eddie?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Oui je le sais, merci beaucoup.

**EmoMan:** Tu sais ce qu'est un vagin?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** J'ai pris le cours d'anatomie au moins 200 fois, je vous remercie.

**bigbadwolf:** VIERGE EDDIE!!!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Ça suffit! Vous êtes tous morts!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se déconnecter**

**SisterPsychic:**Uh oh! Il est fâché!

**EmoMan:** Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire?

**SisterPsychic:** Voler toutes mes cartes de crédit! Je dois aller sauver mes chéries!

**SisterPsychic ****vient de se déconnecter**

**Bear_Hug:** Wow…

**EmoMan: **Je sais!

**bigbadwolf:** Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire, a nous?

**Bear_Hug:** Il va probablement trouver une façon pas du tout créative de se venger.

**bigbadwolf:** Ça peut être intéressant!

**Bear_Hug:** Dude! Edward est en train de pourchasser Alice!

**EmoMan:**Vient-elle juste de mordre son bras? Nice!

**bigbadwolf:** Je vais voir ça!

**bigbadwolf vient de se déconnecter**

**EmoMan vient de se déconnecter**

**Bear_Hug vient de se déconnecter**

____________________________________________

Vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'avais un problème d'ordinateur! Mais je compte me rattraper et poster encore 2 chapitres aujourd'hui!


	12. Le pays de Ken et Barbie

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

_________________________________________________

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

_________________________________________________

**mammaduck vient de se connecter**

**Bear_Hug vient de se connecter**

**mammaduck:**EMMETT!!!!!

**Bear_Hug:** Oui, chère mère?

**mammaduck:** Pourquoi est-ce que notre Wal-Mart local s'appelle maintenant "Le pays de Ken et Barbie"?

**Bear_Hug:** Je ne sais rien à propos de ça! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses toujours que c'est ma faute?

**mammaduck:** Laisses-moi voir… Tu as lance des roches a un hippie dans les années 60. Tu as aussi été engage par Madonna dans les années 80. Tu as été sorti par des gardes de sécurité dans deux magasins, à date. Et il y a récemment eut tes plans pour dominer le monde et l'incident des Furby.

**Bear_Hug:** Maintenant que j'y pense… J'ai vu quelque chose dans les nouvelles à propos des écureuils du coin qui voulaient prendre le Wal-Mart…

**mammaduck:** Je ne me souvient pas de ça, et je suis celle qui reste le plus souvent à la maison donc qui regarde les plus les informations.

**Bear_Hug:** Bien… c'était à un poste secret don't seuls quelques personnes connaissent l'existence, 'La chaîne Écu-Reuils.'

**mammaduck:** Tu crois honnêtement que je vais gober ça?

**Bear_Hug:** Peut être

**mammaduck:** Sérieusement… Comment as-tu fait, pour le Wal-Mart, cette fois?

**Bear_Hug:**C'est n'est pas compliqué. Il y a ce gars étrange à la porte. Je jurerais qu'il est bipolaire... Il dit toujours "Bienvenue chez Wal-Mart, j'aime mon boulot!" Je l'ai payé 20$ pour qu'il dise "Bienvenue au pays de Ken et Barbie". Et là je suis allé voir le chef des employés et l'ai supplié pour qu'il me donne son travail.

**mammaduck:** Comment Alice n'a pas vu ça?

**Bear_Hug:** Elle l'a vu. Je lui ai donné mes cartes de crédit pour qu'elle garde le silence. Je lui ai aussi dit qu'elle pourrait refaire le département des vêtements quand j'aurai le total contrôle.

**mammaduck**: Je ne crois pas que beaucoup de gens seront contents de trouve que des vêtements super chers de grands designers chez Wal-Mart. Tu ne vas pas là en espérant payer 100$ pour une paire de souliers.

**Bear_Hug:** Ce n'est plus Wal-Mart! C'est le pays de Ken et Barbie! Et au pays de Ken et Barbie, tout est dispendieux. Je suis aussi en train d'essayer de créer une armée, avec les jouets. Je devrais demander à Jasper de m'aider avec ça.

**mammaduck:** Une armée?

**Bear_Hug:** Oui, nous allons être de féroces compétiteurs! Nous allons être énorme!

**mammaduck:** -grogne de frustration- Combien de temps pensais-tu être capable de faire ça sans être pris?

**Bear_Hug:** J'espérais un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

**mammaduck:**C'est ça! Tu viens de perdre ton privilège de la Jeep! Tu devras te faire conduire dans la BMW de Rosalie, pour aller à l'école!

**Bear_Hug:** Oh non! Combien de problèmes tu crois que ça aurait causé?

**mammaduck:** Tu ne veux pas entendre ma réponse à cette question!

**Bear_Hug:** Personne ne me laisse avoir du plaisir!

**mammaduck:** Tu vas aller t'excuser au manager du Wal-Mart et lui redonner son emploit! Tu vas aussi aller t'excuser à l'homme bipolaire et tu feras ce qu'il voudra.

**Bear_Hug:** C'est de la merde!

**mammaduck:** Je suis contente de t'avoir prise avant que tu causes de sérieux problèmes!

**Bear_Hug:** Peut importe! Tu sais qu'il y a vraiment des écureuils démoniaques dans le coin? Je vais aller me faire une armée d'écureuils vampires!

**mammaduck:** -roule les yeux- Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que les animaux ne se transforment pas en vampire?

**Bear_Hug:** Les miracles arrivent quand on croit!

**Bear_Hug vient de se déconnecter**

**mammaduck:**Bien! Je vais aller l'arrêter une fois encore!

**mammaduck vient de se déconnecter**


	13. La dépendence d'Emmett

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

_________________________________________________

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

_________________________________________________

**Un invité spécial… Dr. Phil!**

**Dr. Phil vient de se connecter**

**Bear_Hug vient de se connecter**

**Dr. Phil:** Salut Emmet. Ta famille m'a dit que je devais venir te parler à propos de ton problème.

**Bear_Hug:** Quel problème?

**Dr. Phil:** J'ai entendu que tu as une dépendence au sex

**Bear_Hug:** Moi? Jamais!

**Dr. Phil:** Tu as une petite amie, non?

**Bear_Hug:** J'imagine que tu peux dire ça comme ça. Son nom est Rosalie.

**Dr. Phil:** Je vois. Et cette Rosalie te donne… du plaisir?

**Bear_Hug:** Tous les jours et toutes les nuits!

**Dr. Phil:** Je vois. Et tu la trouves jolie?

**Bear_Hug:** Elle fume!

**Dr. Phil:** Elle fume?!?

**Bear_Hug:** Non! Elle est 'hot'!

**Dr. Phil:** Tu veux dire qu'elle brule?

**Bear_Hug:** Tu es trop littéral!

**Dr. Phil:** Ça ne te donne pas assez de plaisir?

**Bear_Hug:** Non, j'ai mon comptant de plaisir. Tu es juste ennuyant.

**Dr. Phil:** Je suis ennuyant parce que je ne te donne pas de plaisir?

**Bear_Hug:** Ew! Non! Je suis hétéro! Mon frère Edward est le gay! Pas moi!

**Dr. Phil:** Je vois. Alors… Tu rêves de condoms?

**Bear_Hug:** Je ne dors pas

**Dr. Phil:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais la nuit? Des choses plaisantes?

**Bear_Hug:** Peut être

**Dr. Phil:** La première étape pour guérir est d'admettre que tu as un problème

**Bear_Hug:** Bien… J'ai un problème

**Dr. Phil:** Plus spécifiquement?

**Bear_Hug:** Je suis dépendant au sex

**Dr. Phil:** Bien! Maintenant... peux-tu penser à quelque chose que tu aimes à part le sex?

**Bear_Hug:**Ennuyer mes frères et Alice, faire rougir Bella, dominer le monde, et acheter de Furby qui veulent dominer le monde.

**Dr. Phil:** Tu as des passe-temps très intéressants…

**Bear_Hug:** Hey! J'aime ce que j'aime! Je ne te juge pas avec tes pass-temps!

**Dr. Phil:** Okay, okay. Là où je veux en venire avec ça c'est que j'aimerais que tu essayes de faire ces choses au lieu d'occuper ton temps avec le sex. Parce qu'une fois que tu as rayé cette occupation de ta vie, tu peux recommencer à zéro.

**Bear_Hug:** Et si je ne veux pas banir le sex de ma vie?

**Dr. Phil:** Tant pis… ton père m'a bien payé

**Bear_Hug:** N'es-tu pas super riche?

**Dr. Phil:** Tout mon argent va à Oprah

**Bear_Hug:** Je ne t'aide là, hen?

**Dr. Phil:** Non

**Bear_Hug:** Bien… Je brise toujours plein de choses. Ce n'est pas ma faute! Tout ce que je touche se brise.

**Dr. Phil:** Brises-tu des choses quand tu fais l'amour?

**Bear_Hug:** Oh les dommages sont deux fois pires!

**Dr. Phil:** Vraiment?

**Bear_Hug:** Oui, Rose et moi avons détruits tout un tas de maisons

**Dr. Phil:** Toi et Rose faites-vous autre chose que ça?

**Bear_Hug:** Sur. On aime réparrer des voitures ensemble

**Dr. Phil:** Comment penses-tu que tu connais VRAIMENT Rose?

**Bear_Hug:** Vraiment bien. On est ensemble depuis vraiment longtemps. Crois-moi.

**Dr. Phil:** Je ne peux pas te dire comment faire pour mieux la connaitre alors… Regarde… Je te donne 20$ et tu convaincs tes parents que je t'ai guéri de ta dépendence au sex.

**Bear_Hug:** Disons 50 et c'est un marché

**Dr. Phil:** Okay, 50. J'ai une émission a faire. On se revoit plus tard!

**Dr. Phil vient de se déconnecter**

**Bear_Hug vient de se déconnecter**


	14. Dépendance d'Alice au shopping 2

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

**Message de la traductrice : Je suis extrêmement désolée de l'énorme – c'est un petit mot – retard que j'ai. Déjà que je ne postais vraiment pas régulièrement, j'ai du mettre au moins cinq mois avant de m'y remettre et je m'excuse sincèrement. Ce sont bien sur les reviews que je continuais de recevoir qui m'ont donner la force de m'y remettre. J'espère que le temps qui a passé donnera un air nouveau à ma traduction et que vous continuerez de lire avec autant de plaisir! ^^**

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

**Avec un invite spécial, Mme Peters!**

**Mme Peters vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**Mme Peters:** Salut Alice! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

**SisterPsychic: **Pas bien, je sais que vous allez me parler à propos de mon obsession pour le shopping… De laquelle je ne souffre PAS!

**Mme Peters:** Comment le saurais-tu?

**SisterPsychic:** Je sais les choses

**Mme Peters:** C'est vrai… En bien, la première étape pour se débarasser d'une dépendence c'est d'admettre qu'on en a une.

**SisterPsychic:** Je n'ai pas de problem!

**Mme Peters:** Déni, je vois. Votre aimant mari Jasper que vous magasinez pratiquement tous les jours.

**SisterPsychic:** Peut être que je le fais… Peut être que non!

**Mme Peters:** Si vous n'avez pas de problem, vous ne veriez … donc aucun inconvénient à ce que Jasper prenne toutes vos cartes de crédits?

**SisterPsychic:** NON!!!!!!

**Mme Peters:** Vous entendez-vous parler. Si prendre vos cartes de crédits semble être la fin du monde, alors vous avez clairement un problème.

**SisterPsychic:** Je vais aller arrêter Jasper! Il est vraiment en train de prendre toutes mes cartes de crédit!

**Mme Peters:** Non! Vous ne pouvez pas vous déconnecter avant que je l'aie fait moi-même. Et je ne vais pas partir dans que votre obsession ne sera pas guérie.

**SisterPsychic:** Vous avez raison… J'essaie de me mettre hors ligne et ça ne fonctionne pas.

**Mme Peters:** Okay... Je veux que vous vous calmiez. Oui, Jasper est en train de prendre vos cartes de crédit, parce qu'il vous aime.

**SisterPsychic:** Rappelez-moi de le tuer, tout à l'heure.

**Mme Peters:** Il n'est pas le seul à vouloir que je vous parle. Toute votre famille le veut. Ils vous aiment et il pense que vous avez un sérieux problème.

**SisterPsychic:** Je n'ai pas de problème! Quelle fille n'aime pas magasiner?

**Mme Peters:** Vrai… Mais ce n'est pas toutes les filles qui magasinent à tous les jours.

**SisterPsychic:** C'est un crime de vouloir des belles choses?

**Mme Peters:** Non, mais de ce que je peux dire, vous magasinez vraiment vraiment beaucoup.

**SisterPsychic:** Alors…

**Mme Peters:** Je sais que vous avez un problème!

**SisterPsychic:** -roule les yeux- D'accord! J'abandonne… J'ai un problème!

**Mme Peters:** Bien! Maintenant… Quel genre de problem avez-vous?

**SisterPsychic:** Je suis obsédée par le shopping.

**Mme Peters:** Maintenant nous allons quelque part!! Voici le plan… Jasper toutes vos cartes de crédit. Vous n'irez pas magasiner pendant 2 semaines.

**SisterPsychic:** QUOi?!?!?!

**Mme Peters:** 2 semaines sans shopping. Vous allez utilisez vos temps libres pour trouver une autre activité. Ces activités ne doivent pas inclurent boutiques et cartes de crédit.

**SisterPsychic:** Je suis obligée?

**Mme Peters:** Oui, je fais simplement ce que je suis payée pour faire.

**SisterPsychic:** D'accord… Je vais passer 2 semaines sans aller magasiner et me trouver des nouvelles activitées.

**Mme Peters:** Bien! Maintenant que nous sommes parvenus à un plan, vous pouvez vous déconnecter.

**SisterPsychic:** Merci!

**Mme Peters vient de se déconnecter**

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**

-

-

-

-

Plus tard ce jour-là…

-

-

**Bear_Hug vient de se connecter**

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**EmoMan:** Emmett? As-tu vu Alice?

**Bear_Hug:** Je ne peux pas te le dire, bro.

**EmoMan:** Elle était dans le salon en train de regarder joyeusement le Magicien d'Oz il y a juste 5 minutes, et puis, elle a mystérieusement disparue.

**Bear_Hug:** As-tu laissé ses cartes de credit à un endroit où elle ne peut pas les trouver?

**EmoMan:** Je les ai laissées dans mon repère secret.

**Bear_Hug:** Le grenier?

**EmoMan:** -dégluti- Comment le sais-tu?

**Bear_Hug:** Désolé de brisé ta bulle mais ton repère secret n'est pas si secret que ça.

**EmoMan:** Je pari qu'Alice a vu quand je les ai laissées là…

**Bear_Hug:** Elle est probablement en train d'acheter tout le centre d'achat en ce moment

**EmoMan:** -soupir- Elle est impossible à arrêter.

**Bear_Hug:** Allons la chercher.

**Bear_Hug vient de se déconnecter**

**EmoMan vient de se déconnecter**


	15. Emo joyeux

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

Définition sommaire de Emo: Dans le context de ce chapitre Emo désigne en quelque sorte un adolescent mélodramatique qui sourit peu, qui est sensible et émotionnel, qui est quelque peu dépressif et qui s'invente une personnalité. (Définiton de Urban dictionary)

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**Bear_Hug vient de se connecter**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se connecter**

**Bear_Hug:** Hey Jazz! Hey Eddie! Devinez ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** J'ai peur de demander…

**EmoMan:** Il a fait encore de ces Red Bull pour vampire, ça je peux le dire!

**Bear_Hug:** Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Le maitre ne révèle jamais ses secrets!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Peu importe… Qu'est-ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui?

**Bear_Hug:** J'ai appris c'est quoi une scène!

**EmoMan:** Une quoi?

**Bear_Hug:** Une scène. C'est dans un film.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** …

**EmoMan:** …

**Bear_Hug:** Quoi?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Comment tu fais pour t'habiller?

**EmoMan:** Je me demande la même chose

**Bear_Hug:** Hey! Je blaguais, c'est tout! Sérieusement… une scène c'est un emo joyeux! Juste comme toi, Jazz!

**EmoMan:** Je ne suis PAS un emo joyeux!

**Bear_Hug:** C'est juste que tu le nies.

**EmoMan:** Non, un emo joyeux est un emo gay. Je ne suis pas gay, comme tu le sais si bien.

**Bear_Hug:** Bla bla bla…

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une personne est emo, de toute façon?

**Bear_Hug:** 'Sais pas… Des vêtements noirs?

**EmoMan: **Non, vivre dans la souffrance fait de quelqu'un un emo.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Alors c'est quoi la différence entre un emo "régulier" et un emo joyeux?

**EmoMan:** Comme j'ai dit… un emo joyeux est gay. Un emo "régulier" est normal.

**Bear_Hug:** Je ne crois pas ça. Je continue de dire que tu es un emo joyeux, Jazz!

**EmoMan:** Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?

**Bear_Hug:** Parce que tu es un emo, mais tu n'es pas toujours dépressif et « Je veux me tuer ». Quoique tu ressembles parfois à ça quand même…

**EmoMan:** Comme quand?

**Bear_Hug:** Quand la tentation devient trop forte!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Je dois approuver ça…

**EmoMan:** Je vois… et c'est quand la dernière fois où la tentation est devenue trop forte??

**Bear_Hug:** Le party de fête de Bella!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'il vous plait ne pas parler de ça?

**EmoMan:** -frissonne au souvenir-

**Bear_Hug:** Okay, okay!

**EmoMan:** Vous savez… Tous les emos de l'école ont essayés de m'inviter avec eux pour sortir et prendre de la drogue et tout ce que vous voyez par là...

**Bear_Hug:** Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris?

**EmoMan:** Ils pensent que je suis cool, ou quelque chose du genre

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Tu pourrais essayer de jouer dans leurs émotions!

**EmoMan:** Je pourrais tous les rendre joyeux! Ça, ça pourrait être drôle!!

**Bear_Hug:** J'imagine déjà… un groupe d'ados tous habillés de noirs dansant ensemble avec des fleurs dans les mains!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Je peux le voir dans ta tête! C'est vraiment drôle!

**EmoMan:** Je devrais faire ça

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Oui

**EmoMan:** Okay… Je vais le faire demain. Je devrais aussi rendre ces deux gars emo, Cole et Ben, des amoureux gays! Je pourrais alors te montrer ce qu'est un vrai emo joyeux, Emmett!

**Bear_Hug:** Dude! Je paierais pour voir ça!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Mettons en œuvre notre conspiration!

**EmoMan:** …

**Bear_Hug:** …

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Quoi?

**Bear_Hug:** -soupir- Tu as besoin de te mettre à jour

**EmoMan:** "Mettons en œuvre notre conspiration" n'est pas quelque chose de "cool" à dire.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Peu importe… Faisons juste commencer notre plan diabolique!

**EmoMan:** Rencontrez-moi dans mon super repère secret

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Le grenier?

**EmoMan:** Il n'y a rien de secret?

**Bear_Hug:** Pas vraiment, non

**EmoMan:** Faites juste me rencontrer là maintenant!

**EmoMan vient de se déconnecter**

**Bear_Hug vient de se déconnecter**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se déconnecter**


	16. Confessions

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

**DrMcSparkley vient de se connecter**

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**Bear_Hug vient de se connecter**

**Bells vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**sexxymamma vient de se connecter**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se connecter**

**mammaduck vient de se connecter**

**Bear_Hug: **Pourquoi nous as-tu tous appeller ici encore?

**DrMcSparkley:** Parce que… Je veux avoir une discussion de famille

**SisterPsychic:** On est obliges?

**DrMcSparkley:** Oui

**Bells:** Je devrais me déconnecter?

**DrMcSparkley:** Non, Bella. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Je ne penses pas que tu veux la marquer à vie, Carlisle

**Bells:** Je suis correcte

**DrMcSparkley:** Bien! Maintenant… Je voudrais que tout le monde partage un secret. Tout ce qui se dira ici sera confidentiel. Comme je le sais que personne voudra commencer, nous irons du plus vieux au plus jeune. Je vais commencer: Je rêve parfois d'être un super-zéro.

**mammaduck:** C'est… bien, chéri

**Bear_Hug:** Un super-zéro? Sérieusement?

**EmoMan:** Il faut avoir une caractéristique vraiment étrange sur corps pour pouvoir être un super-zéro…

**DrMcSparkley:** Je pourrais être l'homme qui brille au soleil!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Tu dois être en train de blaguer…

**DrMcSparkley:** Hey! C'est juste un rêve. Jasper? Tu es le suivant.

**EmoMan:** Alice sait déjà la mienne. Vous vous souvenez tous de Maria? Le vampire qui m'a transformé?

**DrMcSparkley:** Oui

**EmoMan:** Eh bien… quand j'étais dans son armée, on a eu comme… quelque chose. On couchait ensemble, parfois. Maintenant je sais qu'elle faisait seulement m'utiliser.

**Bear_Hug:** Jasper! Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi!

**SisterPsychic:** Crois moi! C'est une bête!

**Bells:** Okay, c'est un peu trop d'informations. Ça ne te fait pas sentir mal, Alice?

**SisterPsychic:** Bien sur que non. C'était il y a longtemps. Je n'étais même pas née.

**EmoMan:** Ouais, j'étais une différente personne, dans ce temps-là.

**DrMcSparkley:** Suivant! Edward!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Quand Bella est dans ses periods, j'aime m'introduire dans sa sale de bain tard le soir pendant qu'elle dort. Je cherche ses tampons et ses serviettes et j'essaye d'extraire un peu de sang.

**Bells:** Ah c'est pour ça que je retrouve des tampons et des serviettes sur le plancher!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Désolée, mon amour.

**Bear_Hug:** C'est genre… Dégoutant!

**SisterPsychic:** Ouais, es-tu sérieusement désepéré à ce point?

**sexxymamma:** T'es bizarre.

**DrMcSparkley:** C'est vraiment… intéressant, Edward. Merci. Alice t'es la prochaine.

**SisterPsychic:** Je, Alice Cullen, suis une « shopaholic » (N/T : Accro du shopping.)

**EmoMan:** -sarcastique- Non!

**SisterPsychic:** Oui!

**Bear_Hug:** C'est sérieusement ce que tu avais de meilleur à nous dire?

**SisterPsychic:** !uoi? J'ai honnêtement des confessions trop surprenantes. Et j'aime le shopping.

**sexxymamma:** On le savait déjà!

**SisterPsychic:** Peu importe. Je ne trouve rien que vous ne savez pas déjà.

**DrMcSparkley:** Merci d'avoir essayé, Alice. La prochaine est Esmé.

**mammaduck:** J'ai peur de la poussière

**DrMcSparkley:** Pourquoi dis-tu ça, chérie?

**mammaduck:** Je suis une maniaque de la propreté. Je cri, littéralement, quand je vois une mini poussière, et je dois l'épousseter le plus tôt possible.

**Bear_Hug:** J'avais remarqué ça….

**sexxymamma:** Je me souviens la fois où tu avais marché sur Emmett parce que tu voulais nettoyer notre chambre.

**mammaduck:** Oui, et c'est le jour où j'ai appris à ne jamais ouvrir une porte fermée. Désolée à propos de ça.

**DrMcSparkley:** La prochaine est Rosalie!

**sexxymamma:** Je pourrais sérieusement me fixer dans le miroir pendant toute une journée

**Bear_Hug:** Parce que tu sais que tu es si sexy, bébé!

**sexxymamma:** Bien sur!

**EmoMan:** Wow…

**DrMcSparkley:** Eh bien. C'est le tour d'Emmett.

**Bear_Hug:** J'aime les poneys

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** -sarcastique- Ooh! Alertez les médias!

**Bear_Hug:** Mais les poneys sont si mignons!

**SisterPsychic:** Idiot

**sexxymamma:** Mais c'est MON idiot!

**DrMcSparkley:** Merci, Emmett. La dernière et non la moindre, Bella.

**Bells:** Je _pourrais_ aimer Mike Newton

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Quoi?

**Bells:** Il est vraiment drole. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Je vais toujours t'aimer plus!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:** Rappelle-moi de le tuer, tantôt

**Bear_Hug:** Je veux aider!

**SisterPsychic:** Je veux lui faire une autre robe!

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**

**Bear_Hug vient de se déconnecter**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se déconnecter**

**Bells: **Bien! Je dois aller les arrêter avant qu'ils ne tuent Mike!

**Bells vient de se déconnecter**

**EmoMan: **Je vais aller changer les mots de l'hymne de la bataille de la République…

**EmoMan vient de se déconnecter**

**DrMcSparkley:** Je dois retourner au travail

**mammaduck:** Je dois retouner nettoyer

**DrMcSparkley vient de se déconnecter**

**mammaduck vient de se déconnecter**

**sexxymamma:** Je vais juste… ouais, je vais juste y aller

**sexxymamma vient de se déconnecter**


	17. Je préfère aller nu pieds que

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

**Note de la traductrice : Je suis vraiment désolée de la non régularité de mes traductions… J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant et merci à toutes mes revieuses! C'est vraiment agréable de recevoir vos messages encourageants. **

**Je crois bien que pour me prouver à moi-même que je peux entreprendre une nouvelle traduction, je vais vraiment faire des efforts pour poster régulièrement. On appeler des résolutions du nouvel an. Bonne année 2011 tout le monde!**

**Au plaisir de vous faire rire, Adeluska.**

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**sexxymamma vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic:** Hey Rose!

**sexxymamma:** Salut, ma trop petite sœur

**SisterPsychic:** Tu as vu les souliers que Jessica portrait aujourd'hui?

**sexxymamma:** Oui, ils étaient hideux

**SisterPsychic:** Comment est-ce que ces souliers s'appellent, déjà?

**sexxymamma:** Crocs

**SisterPsychic:** C'est un nom de famille assez intéressant pour un designer…

**sexxymamma:** Crocs est pas un designer, c'est une marque.

**SisterPsychic:** Comme ce qu'ils vendent chez Wal-Mart et Tigre Géant? _(N/T : Originalement Wal-Mart et Target mais au Québec, Target c'est pas vraiment connu)_

**sexxymamma:** Oui

**SisterPsyhic:** Ugh! C'est pire!

**sexxymamma:** Ces souliers sont hideux

**SisterPsychic:** On doit faire quelque chose pour rendre ces chaussures illégales!

**sexxymamma:** Pas un peu mélodramatique?

**SisterPsychic:** Non

**sexxymamma:** T'es étrange

**SisterPsychic:** Je devrais débuter une champagne de "Il vaut mieux être nu pied que porter des Crocs"

**sexxymamma:** Wow….

**SisterPsychic:** Je pourrais prendre des photos de pieds nus absolument dégoutants pour prouver mon point…

**sexxymamma:** -sarcastique- Oui, parce que c'est beaucoup plus sexy que la « Campagne anti poils »

**SisterPsychic:** Hey! Ça pourrait fonctionner!

**sexxymamma:** Et quelle sera la cause pour laquelle votre campagne militera?

**SisterPsychic:** Pour aider les victimes de certaines horreurs de la mode.

**sexxymamma:** Je suppose que je pourrais aider…

**SisterPsychic:** Sérieusement?

**sexxymamma:** Surement, c'est une idée complètement stupide.

**SisterPsychic:** Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais Emmett…

**sexxymamma:** Vrai

**SisterPsychic:** Je vais aller faire quelques téléphones pour voir si je peux obtenir quelques magasines. On se reparle plus tard!

**sexxymamma:** Certainement.

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**

**sexxymamma vient de se déconnecter**

Quelques heures plus tard…

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**EmoMan:** Alice, calme-toi! À propos de quoi es-tu si excitée?

**SisterPsychic:** Le magazine Vogue a accepté ma campagne « Je préfère aller nu-pieds que porter des Crocs » !

**EmoMan:** Sérieusement?

**SisterPsychic:** Oui!

**EmoMan:** Wow, je suis étonné que ton plan ait fonctionné!

**SisterPsychic:** Hey!

**EmoMan:** Tu sais que je fais juste te taquiner!

**SisterPsychic: **Uh oh

**EmoMan:** Quoi?

**SisterPsychic:** Je viens juste de voir un gars de la compagnie Crocs ou quelque chose comme ça m'appeler pour me dire qu'ils vont me poursuivre.

**EmoMan:** Pourquoi?

**SisterPsychic:** Ils ne veulent pas que je les fasse mal paraitre.

**EmoMan:** Tu peux gagner

**SisterPsychic:** Bien sûr que je peux! Ils vont appeler dans quelques secondes. Je te parle plus tard!

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**

**EmoMan vient de se déconnecter**

À suivre… Immédiatement!

**Continuez ces belles reviews! C'est vraiment agréable de savoir qu'est-ce qui vous a fait rire!**


	18. Je préfère aller nu pieds que 2

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

**Note de la traductrice : Encore un! Le prochain la semaine prochaine!**

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

**Chapitre 17 : « Je préfère aller nu pieds que porter de Crocs » partie 2**

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**sexxymamma vient de se connecter**

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic:** Wow! Devine quoi!

**sexxymamma:** Je sais!

**EmoMan:** De quoi parlez-vous, mesdames?

**SisterPsychic:** Le procès! Tu aurais dut voir ça!

**EmoMan:** J'ai peur…?

**sexxymamma:** Disons juste que j'ai réussi à mettre le juge de notre côté juste en lui montrant une partie de ma cuisse… Je portais une jarretière.

**SisterPsychic:** Et je lui ai fait mon sourire aguicheur.

**sexxymamma:** Ça c'était l'idée de l'avocat. Il avait dit que ça serait facile de gagner.

**SisterPsychic:** Et se l'était!

**sexxymamma:** Nous étions contre un horrible homme bedonnant.

**EmoMan:** Alors votre campagne marche toujours?

**SisterPsychic:** Le magazine Vogue va la publier dans sa prochaine parution!

**EmoMan:** Je ne peux pas y croire!

**SisterPsychic:** Peut-importe… Va te cacher dans ta planque secrète.

**EmoMan:** J'y vais si tu viens me rejoindre!

**SisterPsychic:** ; )

**sexxymamma:** Si vous deux vous devenez présomptueux, je me vais!

**SisterPsychic:** On arrête!

**sexxymamma:** Honnêtement?

**EmoMan:** Oui

**SisterPsychic:** Mais le visage du juge était vraiment sans prix, quand tu lui a montré ta jarretière!

**sexxymamma:** Oui! Je te jure qu'il était sur le point de mourir! J'ai appris ce truc dans un film.

**SisterPsychic:** Chicago?

**sexxymamma:** Sûr!

**EmoMan:** Chicago?

**SisterPsychic:** C'est une comédie musicale à propos d'une bande de femme dans les années 1920 qui tuent leurs maris.

**EmoMan:** C'est… Bien!

**sexxymamma:** C'est vraiment un bon film!

**EmoMan:** Je hais les comédies musicales

**SisterPsychic:** T'es nul. J'ai oublié de te dire le meilleur! On a gagné 4 millions de dollars dans la poursuite

**EmoMan:** La compagnie Crocs vous a donné 4 millions de dollars?

**sexxymamma:** Ouais, et ça va tout aller pour supporter notre campagne.

**SisterPsychic:** Je ne sais pas… Il y a cette jolie jupe Prada que j'aimais bien…

**sexxymamam:** Tu as ton propre argent, Alice. Cet argent va donc profiter à notre campagne!

**SisterPsychic:** D'accord…

**EmoMan:** C'est drôle de penser que la compagnie vous donne de l'argent et que ça va être utlisé contre eux.

**SisterPsychic:** Je sais! Un jour ils vont faire faillite!

**EmoMan:** Bonne chance avec ça, alors.

**SisterPsychic:** =P

**sexxymamma:** Oh Seigneur, je crois que Emmett a brisé quelque chose dans notre chambre.

**SisterPsychic:** Il a brisé ton miroir.

**sexxymamma:** QUOI? Il est mort!

**sexxymamma vient de se déconnecter**

**EmoMan: **Tu veux me rejoindre dans ma planque?

**SisterPsychic:** Certainement!

**EmoMan vient de se déconnecter**

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**


	19. Cheese

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

**Note de la traductrice : **

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

**Chapitre 18 : « **_**Cheese**_** »**

**Bear_Hug vient de se connecter**

**EmoMan vient de se connecter**

**sexxymamma vient de se connecter**

**Bear_Hug:** La retenue était vraiment interminable aujourd'hui.

**EmoMan:** T'as eu une retenue?

**sexxymamma:** Oui, il a lancé un mot en F en classe.

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic: **Hey Emmett… J'ai vu que tu avais eu une retenue et je voulais entendre l'histoire au complet.

**Bear_Hug:** Mme Hunterman nous passant des exercices de grammaire et j'ai hurlé « WHAT THE F*** IS THIS? »

(NdT : Dans le sens de « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ». Je le laisse en anglais pour que le mot en F reste également.)

**SisterPsychic:** Wow…. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus idiot?

**EmoMan:** Sérieusement…

**sexxymamma:** Au moins ce n'est pas comme quand il avait soulevé sa Jeep au milieu du stationnement des élèves.

**SisterPsychic:** Oh ouais… il avait presque été testé pour les stéroïdes et Carlisle croyait que nous allions être obligés de déménager.

**Bear_Hug:** J'ai souvent passé tout près d'être testé pour les stéroïdes.

**SisterPsychic:** Tu sais, Emmett…. Chaque fois que j'ai envie de dire un mot en F… Je dis _Cheese_.

**Bear_Hug: **Et c'est MAINTEMANT que tu me le dis?

**EmoMan:** Ça fait longtemps qu'on fait ça. Tu sais comment Esmée est, avec les blasphèmes.

**SisterPsychic:** Je suis surprise qu'elle n'ait pas compris qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire.

**EmoMan:** Je sais!

**Bear_Hug:** Vous deux, vous êtes étranges.

**sexxymamma:** J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose avec ce « _cheese_ »…

**Bear_Hug:** Je vais toujours dire _cheese_ à partir de maintenant!

**SisterPsychic:** Je vais vraiment regretter de t'avoir dis ça, pas vrai?

**EmoMan:** Probablement

**Bear_Hug:** _Cheese_

**sexxymamma:** Tant que ça ne lui cause pas de problèmes, ça me va!

**Bear_Hug:** _Cheese_

**EmoMan:** Tu pourrais être plus immature?

**Bear_Hug:** _Cheese_

**SisterPsychic:** FERME TON FROMAGE!

**Bear_Hug:** Je suis un fromage…? De quoi tu parles?

**EmoMan:** « _Go cheese yourself_ » 

_(NdT : Cela ne se traduit pas vraiment… Littéralement c'est « Va Fromage Toi-même. » C'est plus drôle en anglais! __^^ Ça a un petit double sens, quand même. Vous verrez avec Rosalie.)_

**Bear_Hug:** Ew! Non!

**sexxymamma:** Mais il peut me le faire à moi tant qu'il le veut. ; )

**SisterPsychic:** Wow… C'est vraiment dégueu…!

**SisterPsychic:** Tu vois comment ça fonctionne, Emmett?

**Bear_Hug:** Ouais… C'est drôle!

**EmoMan:** J'ai espoir que ça va l'empêcher d'avoir des problèmes.

**SisterPsychic:** Pour l'instant…

**Bear_Hug:** Je suis inspire pour écrire une histoire! Le petit fromage qui pouvait…

**sexxymamma:** Amuse toi…

**Bear_Hug:** Certainement!

**Bear_Hug vient de se déconnecter**

**sexxymamma:** Idiot

**SisterPsychic:** Je sais!

**EmoMan:** Je vais dans ma planque secrète pour reconstituer la bataille d'Antitiem.

**SisterPsychic:** Amuse-toi avec tes poupées!

**EmoMan:** On appelle ça des figurines!

**SisterPsychic:** Peu importe…

**EmoMan vient de se déconnecter**

**SisterPsychic:** Hey Rose, est-ce qu'il y a un miroir brisé en bas?

**sexxymamma:** QUOI?

**sexxymamma vient de se déconnecter**

**SisterPsychic:** Nul…

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**


	20. Parler entre filles

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

**Note de la traductrice : **

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

**Chapitre 20 : Parler entre filles**

**mammaduck vient de se connecter**

**sexxymamma vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**Bells vient de se connecter**

**mammaduck: **Salut les filles!

**Bells:** Salut Esmée!

**SisterPsychic:** Bonjour toutes!

**sexxymamma**: Pourquoi nous as-tu appeler, Esmée?

**mammaduck:** Je voulais avoir une petite discussion de filles.

**sexxymamma:** Ça a l'air bien!

**SisterPsychic:** Surement mieux que les discussions de famille

**Bells:** -frisonne-

**mammaduck:** Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Carlisle a ce sujet.

**sexxymamma:** Alors il n'y aura plus de réunion de famille?

**SisterPsychic:** Au moins, rien bientôt car je n'en ai pas vie encore.

**Bells:** Bien!

**mammaduck:** Alors, de quoi vous voulez parlez?

**sexxymamma:** Hommes

**SisterPsychic:** Quoi d'autre! ;)

**mammaduck:** J'aurais dû deviner

**SisterPsychic:** Je veux entendre parler de tes petits amis avant Edward, Bella!

**sexxymamma:** Oui! Crache le morceau!

**Bells:** Pourquoi tu me parles, Rose?

**sexxymamma:** C'est une bonne question

**SisterPsychic:** Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais l'arrêter si elle essaye de répéter les secrets que tu vas nous dire, Bella.

**Bells:** Merci! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de petits amis avec Edward… Il y a eu Brandon.

**SisterPsychic:** Brandon?

**Bells:** Nous nous appréciions en huitième année. On avait l'habitude de se tenir par la main. Nous nous sommes même embrassés quelque fois… Quoiqu'il était vraiment nul.

**mammaduck:** Aw! C'est mignon!

**SisterPsychic: **Ugh! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si Jasper embrassait mal!

**sexxymamma:** Royce King embrassait mal.

**SisterPsychic:** Vraiment?

**sexxymamma:** Oui, Dieu ait son âme. Le pauvre homme ne savait pas comment faire. Il aurait probablement été aussi mauvais au lit si j'avais expérimenté ça avec lui.

**Bells:** Pourquoi l'avais-tu pratiquement épousé?

**sexxymamma:** Il m'avait promis de me donner tout ce que je voulais. Je ne pouvais pas refuser ça.

**mammaduck:** Ce n'est pas parce qu'un home embrasse mal qu'il est nul au lit, Rose. Carlisle ne pourrait pas bien embrasser même si sa vie en dépendait mais il est plutôt bon au lit.

**SisterPsychic:** Ew! I Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ça!

**sexxymamma:** Sérieusement

**mammaduck:** Les jeunes parlent toujours de leur vie sexuelle. Pourquoi je ne peux pas?

**SisterPsychic:** Parce que c'est comme penser à nos parents qui font l'amour. C'est dégoutant.

**mammaduck:** Oh arête d'être immature.

**sexxymamma:** Emmett qu'il allait devoir montrer à Edward comment toute cette machinerie fonctionne.

**SisterPsychic:** Ha ha! Vierge Eddie a besoin de leçons de sex.

**Bells:** Hey! Je trouve que c'est bien, qu'Edward ait attendu.

**SisterPsychic:** Il attend depuis plus de 100 ans. C'est vraiment hilarant!

**sexxymamma:** Ça aurait été bien qu'Emmett attende pour moi…

**SisterPsychic:** Jazz aussi, mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

**Bells:** Emmett n'a pas attend, Rose? Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise?

**SisterPsychic:** Ce gars est le plus grand pervers que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

**sexxymamma:** C'est vrai… Mais c'est un bon garçon quand même.

**SisterPsychic:** S'il te plait, Rose, ne commence pas à parler de ta vie sexuelle. J'en entend assez la nuit.

**Bells:** Ils font tant de bruit que ça?

**SisterPsychic:** Oui, tu ne pourrais pas fermer l'œil du tout si tu devais un jour venir dormir ici avec les garçons.

**sexxymamma:** Hey! Toi et Jazz devenez de plus en plus bruyants!

**SisterPsychic:** Coupable

**sexxymamma:** J'irais même jusqu'à dire que vous êtes plus bruyants qu'Emmett et moi

**SisterPsychic:** Je dirais que c'est un peu exagéré

**mammaduck:** Carlisle devient un peu ennuyé, parfois, par tout le bruit que vous faites la nuit.

**sexxymamma:** Oh je vous ai également entendu aller, vous deux!

**mammaduck:** Depuis quand est-ce qu'un discussion entre filles devient une discussion sur le sex?

**SisterPsychic:** Je ne sais pas

**Bells:** Um ouais… Je crois que je devrais y aller

**Bells vient de se déconnecter**

**mammaduck:** Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait, les filles? Vous avez effrayée la pauvre humaine…

**sexxymamma:** Bien!

**SisterPsychic: **Hey! J'aime Bella! C'est mon amie de cœur.

**sexxymamma:** Amie de coeur?

**SisterPsychic:** J'ai pris ça d'_Anne et la maison aux pignons verts. _Ça veut dire _Meilleure amie._

**sexxymamma:** T'es bizarre

**mammaduck:** Sois gentille, Rose.

**sexxymamma:** Je pense vraiment que tu es une bonne mère, Esmée… Mais sérieusement, on n'a pas cinq ans!

**mammaduck:** Désolée… Ça doit être l'habitude.

**SisterPsychic:** Je viens juste de voir Jasper essayer de voler les clés de ma voiture. Il n'est PAS autorisé à conduire ma Porsche! Je vais aller l'arrêter!

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**

**sexxymamma:** Wow….

**mammaduck:** Je devrais aller arrêter Alice avant qu'elle ne le tue.

**mammaduck vient de se ****déconnecter**

**sexxymamma:** Wow…

**sexxymamma vient de se déconnecter**


	21. S'amuser avec Mike Newton

**Messagerie Instantanée**

Auteur : Funsizedevil.

Original : Instant Messaging (Anglais)

**Note de la traductrice : Une fois par semaine! Voilà, la bonne résolution pour 2011! Et ça se poursuit! Bonne semaine tout le monde!**

**Surnoms:**

Edward- stupidshinyvolvoowner

Bella- Bells

Jasper- EmoMan

Alice- SisterPsychic

Emmett- Bear_Hug

Rosalie- sexxymamma

Carlisle- DrMcSparkley

Esme- mammaduck

Jacob- bigbadwolf

Mike- The_Mikester

**Chapitre 21 : S'amuser avec Mike Newton**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se connecter**

**Bells vient de se connecter**

**SisterPsychic vient de se connecter**

**Bear_Hug vient de se connecter**

**Bells: **Salut!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: **Bonjour mon amour

**SisterPsychic: **Hey Bella

**Bear_Hug: **Hey aimant à danger

**Bells:**-sarcastique- Très drôle, Emmett!

**Bear_Hug: **Quoi?

**Bells: **Avez-vous entendu dire que Mike Newton s'est créé un compte?

**SisterPsychic: **Évidemment. Je sais tout!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: **Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit? C'est quoi son surnom?

**Bells: **The_Mikester

**Bear_Hug: **Wow…

**SisterPsychic: **Ouais, comme tu dis.

**Bear_Hug: **Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'amuserait pas avec lui, un peu?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: **Ça semble drôle!

**SisterPsychic: **Il va se connecter dans 5 minutes. Il va reconnaitre Bella à cause de son surnom mais je ne pense pas qu'il va nous reconnaître, Emmett, Edward et moi.

**Bear_Hug: **Pourquoi est-ce que Bella ne se parlerait pas à elle-même et nous prétendons être ses autres personnalités?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: **Ça me parait bien.

**SisterPsychic: **Je sais que tu es mauvaise pour faire semblant, Bella, mais s'il te plait, ne fait pas tout tomber à l'eau.

**Bells: **Ce n'est pas comme si je lui parlais en personne, alors je devrais être correcte.

**stupidshinyvolvo: **Bien! Alors, moi je serai l'_emo_Bella.

**SisterPsychic: **Je vais être la Bella enragée.

**Bear_Hug: **Et la plus drôle ça sera la Bella effrayante.

**Bells: **Bonne idée! Dans combien de temps, Alice?

**SisterPsychic: **Quelques secondes, maintenant.

**The_Mikester vient de se connecter**

**The_Mikester: **Hey Bella! C'est Mike!Avec qui d'autre parles-tu?

**Bells: **Salut Mike! Avec personne…

**SisterPsychic: **Mike Newton! Tu n'as jamais retourné mon appel, hier soir. Où étais-tu?

**The_Mikester: **Um… Qui es-tu?

**SisterPsychic: **Je suis Bella, bien sûr.

**The_Mikester: **Comment as tu pu changer ton surnom aussi vite?

**SisterPsychic: **Je ne te réponds pas si tu ne me dis pas où tu étais hier soir.

**The_Mikester: **J'étais… à la maison?

**SisterPsychic: **Tu étais au lit avec une autre fille, n'est-ce pas? C'est ça, Mike Newton!

**The_Mikester: **Je ne savais pas que nous étions ensemble… Je croyais que tu étais avec Edward…

**Bear_Hug: **Salut Mike! Comment va mon petit chéri?

**The_Mikester:**Qui es-tu?

**Bear_Hug:**Bella, bien sûr! Qui d'autre? Voudrais-tu que je vienne chez toi pour te cuisiner des biscuits?

**The_Mikester:**C'est correct, mais merci de l'offre…

**Bear_Hug:**Tu es certain? Je peux venir juste pour vérifier que tu es bien confortable.

**The_Mikester:**Comment fais-tu pour changer ton surnom aussi vite? Et je croyais que tu étais fâchée contre moi il y a 5 secondes.

**Bear_Hug:**Je ne pourrais jamais être fâchée contre toi.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:**Oh, Mike! Je me sens si seule dans ce monde froid. Dis-moi que je suis jolie.

**The_Mikester:**Tu es….jolie?C'est Bella encore?

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:**Oui, et je vis dans un monde dans lequel c'est toujours la nuit. C'est toujours sombre et tout est si méchant et cruel.

**The_Mikester:**Je suis désolé d'entendre ça. Tu vas bien?

**Bells:**Bien sûr que je vais bien, Mike.

**The_Mikester:**Tu es bizarre, Bella. Je m'en vais.

**The_Mikester vient de se déconnecter**

**Bear_Hug:**C'était génial!

**SisterPsychic:**Bon travail, tout le monde! Je donne l'étoile du match à Edward! C'était brillant!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:**Merci! Tu n'étais pas mal, toi aussi!

**Bells:**Wow… Quand je vais le voir, demain, à l'école… Ça va être vraiment… Vraiment étrange.

**SisterPsychic:**Ne t'inquiète pas… On peut lui expliquer que c'était une blague. On l'aurait fait, s'il ne s'était pas sauvé en courant.

**Bear_Hug:**Oh mais qui se préoccupe de lui, de toute façon?

**SisterPsychic:**Il croit qu'il a des chances avec moi…

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:**Son esprit est vraiment dérangé.

**Bells:**Eh bien Mike est mon ami. Et Charlie a dit que je devrais me tenir un peu plus avec mes amis normaux.

**SisterPsychic:**-lève les yeux au ciel- Tu es trop bien pour eux!Toi tu es dans le clan des vampires!

**Bells:**C'est vrai…

**Bear_Hug:**Hey! Est-ce que Jasper vient juste de revenir à la maison avec_Grand Theft Auto_?

**SisterPsychic:**Oui, je l'ai vu acheter le jeu. C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas compris que la VRAIE chose est beaucoup plus drôle!

(NdT :_Grand Theft Auto_est un jeu vidéo, et le but est de voler des trucs et de s'enfuir.)

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:**Je suis sûr que ça l'est.

**Bear_Hug:**Allons jouer, Eddie!

**stupidshinyvolvoowner:**Pour la quatre-vingt-dix-millionième fois, mon nom c'est Edward.

**Bear_Hug:**Peu importe. Je te rejoins dans le salon.

**stupidshinyvolvoowner vient de se déconnecter**

**Bear_Hug vient de se déconnecter**

**SisterPsychic:**Je vais aller me moquer de leur jeu pathétique!

**Bells:**Je crois que je vais venir!

**Bells vient de se déconnecter**

**SisterPsychic vient de se déconnecter**

**Les reviews… Elles sont toujours aussi agréables à recevoir! Continuez comme ça!**


End file.
